Single hung and double hung sliding windows are known in the art, and are often utilized in the construction of homes and other dwellings, and even offices. Sash locks are typically used to secure the lower sash window in a closed position, if the upper sash is not moveable, or may be used to secure both the upper and lower sash windows in a closed position, where both are slidable within a master window frame. Most sash locks are mounted to the meeting rail of the lower sash window, and use a rotatable cam that may engage a keeper in a locked position, which keeper may be attached to the upper sash window or to the master window frame.
The lock of the present invention is particularly configured for the cam, that locks and engages the keeper, to be tamper-resistant with respect to a person attempting to manipulate the cam from the exterior.